Pretty Fly for a dead guy
by StormySkys
Summary: The man Bankotsu is killing has the nerve to insult him, which somehow causes Ban and Ja to break into song. BanJa, parody of Pretty Fly for a white guy.


Hello…I wrote this awhile ago and only posted it in a forum…thought it was too stupid to be put here, but then I looked at a couple of my other things and…yeah. Don't ask.

**Warnings:** OOC-ness, shounen-ai

**Notes:** Ok / … / means Jakotsu is singing (…) means Bankotsu is singing…except on the chorus, he just talks there. (/.../) is both of them.

**I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Pretty Fly by the Offspring  
**

**Pretty Fly (for a dead guy) **

It was a sunny day. Birds chirping and whatnot...in any case, none of the band of seven cared. They were busy killing people. Hey, more fun than bird watching!

However, Bankotsu's day of gory fun was nearly spoiled when some jerk whose head he was trying to chop off uttered what most people would consider a weak insult.

"You suck."

The group's leader nearly dropped his sword and could not bring himself to kill the man. He didn't suck! Did he?...No, no he didn't. He was cool. Right? Ah, there was only one thing for it; he needed to ask! Bankotsu ran away from what would have been his kill to search for his best, and most feminine, friend. He found him flirting with a half dead teenage boy, but took no notice. "Jakotsu! Jakotsu...I'm cool right?"

Jakotsu giggled to himself, wondering why his leader/crush would ask such a question. He slit the boy's throat before standing to answer. "Hehe, of course you are aniki."

"Are you sure? Cause the guy I was killing said I suck..." Bankotsu pouted, playing with the end of his braid.

_Does he have any idea how jump-able he looks right now? All bloody and pouting... _"Did he? Meanie! People say the most horrible things when you're murdering them. You're extra hot today to..." Jakotsu knew he probably shouldn't have said that, so he needed to think of something else fast. "What I mean is...umm...You're pretty fly, Ban-chan!"

This answer seemed to please Bankotsu, who had spotted his victim trying to drag himself past them. "Hey you! You hear that! He says - " He was suddenly cut off when music started coming from nowhere...and Jakotsu started to sing.

/ Give it to me baby/  
(Um, what the hell? )  
/ Give it to me baby/  
(what's happening? )  
/ Give it to me baby/  
(I don't get it! ((but even as he said that, the magic of the song took hold of him as well))  
And Jakotsu says I'm pretty fly-)  
/ For a dead guy/  
Ginkotsu: (who had been there, unnoticed, the whole time)Geash geash geash geash geashgeash geashgeash geashgeash geash!

(Any chance you know how we're standing here today?  
Our heads all got cut off, but we're moving anyway  
Well I have got no clue, but damn I got style  
Something about shards, it will keep us here awhile)

/ So don't debate; he is top rate  
Besides, you'll be kinda dead soon anyways  
Your fate is sealed, and that's for real  
But we're pissed anyways, we're pissed anyways  
You're bones we'll break, maybe even castrate  
…I wonder if Bankotsu is really even strait?  
Cause he's a cutie and- /  
(Hey hey, don't think of me that way! )

/ Give it to me baby/  
(Hey, I just said -)  
/ Give it to me baby/  
(Weren't you listening)  
/Give it to me baby/  
(…maybe later)  
/ So you DO think I'm pretty fly/  
(For a dead guy…)  
Ginkotsu: Geash geash geash geash geashgeash geashgeash geashgeashgeash!

/ We have some cool moves and swords that kick ass  
Us zombies make the grade while you just barely pass  
Being dead rules, I enjoy it threw and threw  
Soon you'll find out why, cause soon you'll be dead to/

(I won't deflate, I know I'm great  
Why did I ever wonder anyways?  
Got a dog to kill, cause of some deal  
I made with a monkey, yeah I said monkey!  
Made my sword break, so my wrath he'll take  
…and no, I am not jealous for kami's sake!  
Why must Ja like puppies? )  
/ Hey hey, I was just flirting/

/ Give it to me baby/  
(InuYasha…)  
/ Give it to me baby/  
(do you like him? )  
/ Give it to me baby/  
(just answer me! )  
/ He's kawaii, but not really fly /

( Or a dead guy :) )  
Ginkotsu: Geash geash geash geash geashgeash geashgeash geashgeashgeash!

(It's time to state, our finest trait  
Who really wants to have a pulse anyways)  
/ Being undead, rocks as we've said  
…and Ban-chan's gay, so once you're out of the way- /  
(You'll still have to wait, now back to the trait!  
Cause being a zombie is just so gosh darn great)  
/ Japan needs more zombies so…/  
(The WORLD needs more zombies so…)  
(/ Let's some more zombies and -/)  
Whole Band of Seven: Hey hey, do that undead thing!

Bankotsu and Jakotsu, along with their companions who seemed to have come from nowhere, stood silently for about five minutes before the youngest said. "What the hell was that?…hey! where'd that guy go!"


End file.
